Red Bracelet
by Karasu Izaya
Summary: Sakura memperoleh gelang merah dari seorang nenek dengan sebuah peringatan: "Gelang itu bisa mendekatkanmu dengan Sasuke dan mengetahui apa saja yang dia sembunyikan. Berhati-hatilah ketika memakainya." / Tapi gadis itu tidak pernah tahu, bahwa keputusannya menerima gelang tersebut akan membawanya mengalami hal-hal baru dalam hidupnya.


_**Disclaimer**_**: Masashi Kishimoto**

**_A Collaboration FanFiction by_ Karasu Izaya _And_ Gutaussehendmann**

_**Out of Characters**_**, **_**Semi-canon**_**, **_**Typo**_**, **_**etc**_**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki Sakura menggema di dalam lorong gelap yang kini dilaluinya. Matanya sesekali melirik ke sekitar tembok, melihat retakan dan beberapa sarang laba-laba di sana. Dia kini sedang menjalankan misi seorang diri untuk menemui Nenek Kucing di toko senjata dan ramuan obat-obatan yang sebelumnya hanya digunakan oleh klan Uchiha.

'_Tempat ini menyesatkan karena lorongnya sama_,' gumam Sakura dalam hati ketika dirinya berada di persimpangan lorong. Dia lalu berbelok, kembali menelusuri ruangan panjang yang sempit dan menyesakkan karena udara yang masuk dibatasi oleh dinding. Untung saja Sakura masih ingat jalannya karena dia pernah ke sini bersama Sasuke waktu _genin_ dulu.

Ternyata otaknya tidak hanya berguna untuk menghafalkan pelajaran-pelajaran di akademi tapi juga hal rumit semacam ini. Coba saja jika Naruto yang diberikan misi yang kini diembannya! Bisa jadi laki-laki berkumis rubah itu menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari karena tersesat. Atau ... dia harus menggunakan banyak _chakra_ karena menggunakan _bunshin_ dan berpencar.

Sakura patut berbangga akan hal ini.

"Ng...?" Sebuah suara singkat dan lirih menginterupsi Sakura yang sebelumnya sedang melamun. Gadis pemilik mata sehijau dedaunan muda itu lalu berhenti dari jalannya dan menunduk, menatap pemilik suara yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil daripada dirinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Denka, Hina," sapa Sakura. Sebentuk senyuman dia tujukan pada dua sosok kucing yang menghadang jalannya tersebut. Selain untuk formalitas dan penghormatan, dia juga perlu bersikap ramah kepada para penghuni.

"Jadi memang Sakura, ya? Mudah sekali dikenali karena rambutmu yang sangat mencolok," ujar kucing berbaju biru yang bernama Denka. Jangan terkejut jika kedua kucing dewasa itu bisa dan mengerti bahasa manusia, karena mereka adalah kucing ninja.

"Ada perlu apa kesini?" tanya Hina.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Nenek Kucing. Ada beberapa ramuan obat yang akan kubeli. Tolong antarkan aku padanya," pinta Sakura yang masih memberikan senyum pada Denka dan Hina.

"Kau bawa oleh-olehnya?" Salah satu kucing bertanya seraya mendekati Sakura.

"Tentu," Sakura berjongkok lalu merogoh ranselnya. "Ini, _matatabi_ botolan," katanya seraya menyerahkan rumput ilalang yang disukai kucing tersebut pada Hina—kucing yang mendekatinya tadi.

Hina menerima botol kecil itu dengan senang. "Ikut aku! Akan kupertemukan kau dengan Nenek Kucing."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan, kembali melewati lorong panjang dan beberapa belokan yang tidak terlalu rumit seperti sebelumnya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Sakura sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas. Di dalam sana tetap saja pengap dan terdapat banyak barang-barang entah itu apa saja yang tidak tertata terlalu rapi. Tapi setidaknya tempat itu lumayan bersih, juga terdapat tempat duduk di dalamnya.

Sakura mendekat dan duduk di hadapan Nenek Kucing yang juga sedang duduk penuh wibawa di tengah ruangan. Seperti biasa, wanita tua itu dikelilingi oleh banyak kucing yang membuat Sakura ingin menyentuh salah satu dari mereka.

Melupakan keinginannya, gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu lalu menjelaskan keperluannya pada Nenek Kucing.

Wanita tua yang terlihat bijaksana itu mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Jadi kau membutuhkan ramuan obat dari klan Uchiha untuk menyembuhkan para _Shinobi_ yang masih terluka akibat perang?" tanyanya memastikan. Tanpa menunggu respons dari Sakura, dia melanjutkan, "Tuliskan nama ramuannya! Nanti akan kucoba carikan," perintahnya.

"Tsunade-_sama_ sudah memberikan catatannya padaku," kata Sakura. Tangan gadis itu bergerak mengambil kertas yang terlipat kecil di dalam kantung _shuriken_-nya, lalu menyerahkan pada seorang wanita muda yang berada di sebelah Nenek Kucing.

Tunggu dulu! Seorang wanita muda! Ya ampun, Sakura hampir lupa bahwa di sini juga ada satu manusia lain yang senantiasa menemani Nenek Kucing. Dulu juga dia pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang bernama Tamaki itu.

Sementara Tamaki berjalan ke arah lemari ramuan-ramuan dan berkonsentrasi mencarikan apa yang tertulis di kertas, Sakura kembali diajak bicara oleh Nenek Kucing. "Sekarang klan Uchiha yang masih hidup hanya tinggal Sasuke seorang," wanita bersyal hitam itu berhenti sejenak untuk menghisap rokok dan mengembuskan asapnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menikah dengannya dan membuat Uchiha-Uchiha baru saja?" tanyanya. Entah tujuan Nenek Kucing hanya menggoda Sakura atau memang benar-benar menanyakannya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaan yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu, namun sebisa mungkin dia mengontrol emosi dan ekspresinya. Meskipun dia sendiri tahu akan sangat sulit. Lihat saja! Pipi gadis itu sudah memunculkan semburat merah karenanya.

"_Err._... _Ano_ ... _e-etto_," Secara reflek Sakura menunduk. Lalu tanpa dia mau, wajah tampan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya tajam muncul dalam benaknya. Kenyataannya pemuda itu masih sangat angkuh dan dingin meskipun dia sudah kembali seutuhnya di desa Konoha.

Nenek Kucing yang melihat ekspresi sayu dari wajah Sakura pun bisa menebak, bahwa tidak ada perkembangan hubungan di antara keduanya. Nenek Kucing tahu sejak dulu bahwa Sakura menyukai Sasuke—dilihat dari kelakuan gadis itu yang seringkali salah tingkah dan merona jika memandang Sasuke.

Dan sekarang pun dia sadar bahwa perasaan suka Sakura dulu sudah bertransformasi menjadi cinta.

_Ck_! Tiba-tiba saja Nenek Kucing merasa sangat sebal pada Uchiha terakhir itu karena terlalu keras menutupi perasaannya pada orang lain, sehingga membuat Sakura dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa bersama.

"Jadi begitu," gumam Nenek Kucing lirih.

"Eh?" Sakura bersuara, sadar dari bayangan-bayangan lelaki yang dicintainya. Apa sebelumnya Sakura menjelaskan sesuatu sehingga Nenek Kucing berkata '_jadi begitu_'?

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu hubungan kalian supaya bisa lebih dekat," ucap nenek tua itu seraya mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Entahlah apakah dia sudah tahu bahwa Sakura akan ke sini lalu menyiapkan kotak itu atau kotak tersebut memang selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Untukmu," katanya seraya memindahtangankan benda yang sudah agak lapuk itu pada Sakura.

Sakura sedikit merasa heran, lalu membuka kotak yang diberikan Nenek Kucing. Gadis itu sedikit menaikkan alis saat melihat isinya yang ternyata adalah sebuah gelang berwarna merah. Rupa gelang itu tidak terlalu cantik, namun dia percaya bahwa benda bulat tersebut bukanlah benda sembarangan. Di sekitar gelang berbahan batu _ruby_ itu terdapat delapan corak _tomoe_ berwarna hitam.

"Gelang itu bisa mendekatkanmu dengan Sasuke dan mengetahui apa saja yang disembunyikannya. Berhati-hatilah ketika memakainya. Sebenarnya ada buku petunjuknya, tapi buku itu sekarang ada di perpustakaan Konoha," titah Nenek Kucing sambil memberi sedikit peringatan.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak di pangkuannya pada Nenek Kucing. Ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya dan ragu pada diri Sakura. Kenapa dengan mudahnya nenek itu memberikan gelang antik ini? Apakah secara tidak langsung wanita tua itu menyetujui perasaannya terhadap Sasuke?

Belum lagi kata-kata _bisa mendekatkan_ yang diucapkan Nenek Kucing barusan mungkin agak abstrak. Juga _mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan_ membuat perasaan gadis itu terombang-ambing. Sakura merasa ingin menolak, tapi setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya, ternyata egonya mampu mengalahkan gadis itu dan menerima gelang tersebut.

Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan, mencoba?

"A-aku ... aku akan mencobanya," gumam Sakura gugup. Sebersit rasa malu muncul dari dalam dirinya.

Nenek Kucing tersenyum tulus, memunculkan keriput-keriput di pojok matanya. "Baguslah kalau begitu," katanya seraya mengangguk.

"Ini, semua yang kaubutuhkan ternyata ada. Beruntung sekali kau datang di saat pasokan ramuan baru terisi beberapa hari lalu," suara Tamaki terdengar tiba-tiba seraya menyerahkan berbagai ramuan.

Sakura mengangguk senang sambil menggumamkan terima kasih lalu memasukkan ramuan obat berbagai jenis itu ke dalam ranselnya. Kegiatan gadis itu sempat terhenti saat matanya kembali menangkap kotak kecil yang kini berada di lantai. Dia meneguk salivanya—meyakinkan diri, lalu mengambil kotak itu dan memasukkannya dengan rapi ke dalam ransel.

"Baiklah, Nek, aku harus pulang. Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian," Sakura menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, membayar ramuan-ramuan tadi lalu berdiri kemudian membungkuk dalam. "Dan ... terima kasih atas gelangnya," ucapnya lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

Sakura menggeser pintu kamar mandinya lalu melangkah keluar, diikuti oleh kepulan uap panas dari dalam ruangan itu. Gadis itu baru saja merilekskan diri dan membersihkan tubuhnya dengan berendam dalam air hangat cukup lama. Rambutnya yang dibungkus lilitan handuk sedikit menyisakan beberapa helai di sekitar telinga, sisa-sisa air menetes dari sana.

Sebelumnya dia sudah pergi ke Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk menyerahkan ramuan yang didapatkannya dari tempat Nenek Kucing dan diberikan sedikit tugas untuk mengolah ramuan-ramuan itu agar siap pakai.

Untunglah Shizune dan Tsunade memberi keringanan pada Sakura dengan tidak memerintahkannya membantu mengobati para _Shinobi_. Gadis itu sudah berjalan jauh untuk mendapatkan ramuan tersebut, begitu alasannya. Cukup adil.

Dan jadilah Sakura kini sedang memakai pakaian lalu menyisir rambut setelah mengeringkannya dengan handuk terlebih dahulu.

Sakura duduk di atas kasur kemudian mengambil kotak merah pemberian Nenek Kucing yang sebelumnya dia letakkan di atas meja, dekat dengan posisinya. Ujung jemari gadis itu menyentuh bagian atas kotak.

Hatinya merasa risau dan entah kenapa dia sangat gugup. Apakah gelang ini akan membuat Uchiha Sasuke langsung mencintainya? —Semacam guna-guna, begitu? Atau mungkin dia bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke?

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, 'kan, jika aku memakai gelang ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah hatinya bergelut cukup lama, Sakura pun membuka kotak tersebut dan mengambil isinya, dia lalu memasukkan tangannya pada gelang itu. Ketika terpakai, gelang berbahan batu _ruby_ tersebut sekilas memancarkan cahaya merahnya, membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Sakura sama sekali tidak merasakan perubahan atau efek apa pun. Keterkejutannya perlahan menghilang. Dia lalu memejamkan matanya dengan rapat, membayangkan sosok Sasuke. Tapi tidak terlintas sekali apa-apa yang sedang pemuda itu lakukan atau pikirkan.

Merasa putus asa dan tidak tahu lagi cara menggunakannya, akhirnya Sakura melepaskan gelang tersebut. Namun dia harus membelalakkan mata, dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar ketika menghadapi kenyataan bahwa gelang itu sama sekali tidak bisa terlepas. Dia mencoba menarik gelangnya lagi, namun yang dia terima malah rasa sakit pada punggung telapak tangannya.

"K-kenapa begini? Kenapa susah sekali melepaskannya? Padahal aku yakin tadi ukuran gelang ini besar," gumam Sakura panik sambil terus mencoba untuk melepasnya.

Setelah berkutat beberapa menit dengan gelang yang tak mau lepas, akhirnya dia pun menyerah. Tangannya bergerak mengusap dahi dan pelipisnya yang meneteskan peluh seraya mendesah lelah. Ya ampun, padahal seharusnya setelah mandi dia merasa segar, tapi malah berkeringat lagi gara-gara gelang aneh ini.

"Besok aku harus ke perpustakaan secepatnya," desahnya.

Sakura lalu berbaring di atas kasurnya untuk istirahat karena rasa lelah yang tak terkira. Tangan kirinya bergerak dan dia sandarkan di atas dahinya. Kejadian hari ini membuatnya merenung tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke yang ternyata sama sekali belum hilang. Ditambah Nenek Kucing yang membuatnya berharap lebih dengan memberikan gelang antik tadi.

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya keras-keras. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke muncul, membuat rasa rindu yang amat sangat di hatinya.

Ya Tuhan, rasanya menyakitkan sekali. Mencintai seseorang begitu dalam dan lama, lalu dicampakkan selama dan sedalam itu juga.

"Sasuke, kau sedang apa? Apa kau juga merindukanku? Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu dan memelukmu," lirih Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa Sakura tahu gelang di tangan kanannya menyala berwarna merah terang. Semakin terang hingga gadis itu tersadar dan terkejut pada perubahan yang dialami gelangnya. Dia pun bertambah kaget dan berteriak ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba terangkat dengan sendirinya ke udara. Matanya terpejam rapat, merasa takut pada apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Detik berikutnya, Sakura merasa badannya ditarik oleh gravitasi bumi dengan cepat dan dia pun terjatuh tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Aw!"

"Argh!"

Sebuah suara yang asing namun familiar memasuki gendang telinga Sakura, membuat mata gadis itu yang sebelumnya terpejam, kini reflek menjadi terbelalak dengan lebar. Apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya dan membuat gadis itu sangat terkejut.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?" gumam Sakura memastikan ketika sepasang _emerald_-nya menangkap sosok Sasuke. Laki-laki itu kini balik menatapnya dengan bingung, ditambah posisi Sakura yang menindihnya.

Hening sejenak, pikiran Sakura sibuk bertanya-tanya mengenai kenapa Sasuke berada di kamarnya. Apakah gelang itu yang membawa Sasuke masuk ke kamar ini?

"Apa yang kaulakukan di kamarku?" tanya Sasuke datar tanpa mencoba melepaskan diri dari tindihan Sakura.

Sakura tergagap sejenak, lalu berhasil menguasai diri untuk memprotes pertanyaan Sasuke. "Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu?" katanya lantang.

Sasuke berjengit, menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mendengus.

Gadis pemilik rambut merah muda itu sedikit menganga dan terpana melihat pemuda tampan di bawahnya. Ya Tuhan, betapa bungsu Uchiha itu sangat sempurna dalam keadaan apa pun.

"Lihatlah! Ini kamarku," perintah Sasuke tenang.

Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, memantau ruangan lalu dengan segera menyadari bahwa ini memang bukan kamarnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kaulakukan di kamarku?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

"M-maaf, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Aku sedang di kamar, berusaha untuk tidur, tapi tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang sangat terang dan aku melayang. Lalu ... lalu aku langsung terjatuh di sini. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa," terang Sakura sedikit panik seraya berusaha bangkit.

Menyadari sesuatu saat Sakura setengah bangkit dari posisinya, Sasuke terbelalak dan dengan cepat menarik bahu gadis itu agar kembali menindihnya. Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memerah sempurna, bahkan terlihat sangat salah tingkah dari biasanya.

Sakura sendiri merasa sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang menimpanya sekarang. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu tadi pun berputar di otaknya.

"Jika kau bangun, aku akan bisa _melihatmu_," ucap Sasuke dengan memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir. Matanya memandang ke arah lain sambil tangannya bergerak, menggulung tubuh Sakura dengan selimut yang sebelumnya dipakainya hingga sebatas leher.

Setelah selesai, dia mendorong bahu gadis itu dan mendudukannya. Sasuke pun ikut bangkit, lalu menatap Sakura yang memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Dengar! Kau...," Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya pada apa yang baru saja dilihatnya atas diri Sakura. Ketahuilah! Meskipun kelihatannya Sasuke adalah pemuda tanpa emosi, tapi dia adalah lelaki normal.

"Tadi kau menindihku tanpa sehelai benang pun," katanya akhirnya. Sasuke sudah kembali pada dirinya yang seperti biasa, berwajah datar dan dingin.

Sakura terbelalak, lalu menganga dan tangannya yang berada di dalam selimut meraba perutnya sendiri. Alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu bahwa seperti yang Sasuke ucapkan, ternyata dia sama sekali tidak merasakan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya selain selimut pemberian Sasuke.

"Kyaaaa...!" Sakura berteriak sangat keras.

Sasuke yang terkejut, secara reflek membekap mulut gadis itu dengan tangannya, mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Teriakan Sakura bisa saja membangunkan tetangga dan penghuni lain rumah ini, 'kan?.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura duduk di atas _futon_ Sasuke dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Takut sekaligus malu jika harus bertemu tatap dengan pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Apa lagi sekarang ruangan itu sudah terang, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang lebih redup.

Sasuke sendiri sedang duduk bersandar di tembok, berhadapan dengan Sakura yang tidak jauh darinya. Beberapa waktu lalu Sakura sudah menjelaskan tentang gelang yang diterimanya dari Nenek Kucing—tanpa menceritakan tentang tujuannya kenapa diberi gelang tersebut, tentu saja.

Sasuke paham dengan sekali saja Sakura menceritakannya, juga menebak bahwa pasti sumber masalah kenapa Sakura bisa terlempar ke sini adalah karena gelang tersebut. Dia pun berkata bahwa dirinya juga pernah melihat gelang yang sama persis. Hanya saja dia lupa di mana dan kapan tepatnya.

"_Err_ ... Sasuke-_kun_, sebelumnya, bisakah kau meminjamkanku pakaian? Aku tidak mungkin terus dalam keadaan terbungkus begini, 'kan?" pinta Sakura seraya menggigit bibirnya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, merasa aneh karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak pernah diperintah maupun dimintai tolong oleh seseorang. Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun mau berdiri dan berniat menuruti permintaan mantan rekan satu timnya itu.

Sementara baru beberapa langkah Sasuke berjalan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang bergesar dan memunculkan sosok Suigetsu dari sana. Pemuda itu tampak akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun diurungkannya niat tersebut saat matanya menangkap sosok lain selain Sasuke.

Kondisi Sakura yang terlilit selimut dan duduk di atas _futon_ Sasuke—juga wajah gugup dan keterkejutannya—membuat pemuda itu bisa menangkap _aktivitas apa_ yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu sebelum dia datang. Laki-laki itu menyeringai, pantas saja tadi ada suara teriakan seorang wanita. Itu _ulah_ Sasuke, rupanya.

"Sepertinya aku datang di saat waktu yang tidak tepat," katanya. "Silakan lanjutkan!"

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau—"

"—Ya, memang seharusnya kau tidak mengganggu kami," potong Sasuke tiba-tiba yang tentu saja membuat Sakura tidak percaya.

Suigetsu kembali menyeringai paham, lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dan menggeser pintu agar tertutup rapat.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya yang mengabaikannya karena sedang mendekati lemari. Tangan kokoh pemuda itu bergerak membuka pintu lemari dan tampak mencari-cari pakaian untuk Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti tadi pada temanmu?" tanya Sakura penuh curiga.

"Jangan buang-buang tenagamu untuk hal yang sia-sia. Suigetsu tidak akan percaya pada ceritamu dan hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai elakan."

Sakura terdiam, lalu kembali menunduk dan merenung. "Begitukah...?" gumamnya lirih, lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Padahal Sakura berharap bahwa Sasuke sengaja mengusir Suigetsu karena dia senang hanya berduaan dengan Sakura dalam sebuah ruangan.

Sakura sedikit tersentak saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang menghantam wajahnya dengan keras. Sesuatu itu lembut, memang, tapi tetap saja membuat Sakura sedikit limbung karena terkejut.

"Pakai dulu baju dan celana itu," kata Sasuke. Dia lalu kembali berjalan ke arah rak buku dan duduk bersila di hadapannya—membelakangi Sakura.

Paham dan percaya bahwa Sasuke tidak akan mengintipnya, Sakura pun mulai bergerak dengan cepat memakai kaus hitam milik Sasuke yang tampak sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Bahkan jika mau, Sakura bisa saja tidak perlu memakai celana karena kaus itu sudah mampu menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Tapi tentu saja dia tidak mau. Bagaimana jika ada kejadian aneh lagi dan tiba-tiba kausnya terangkat? Dia pasti akan sangat malu.

Tepat setelah kegiatan Sakura selesai, Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. Tangannya membawa buku bersampul hitam yang sangat besar.

"Kaubilang buku petunjuk gelang tersebut ada di perpustakaan Konoha?" tanya Sasuke. Mata hitam pemuda itu menatap Sakura intens, seakan mengintimidasi.

Sakura hanya merespons dengan anggukan tanpa suara.

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu kembali duduk di hadapan Sakura. Kali ini lebih dekat, benar-benar berhadapan. "Buku ini semacam ensiklopedi milik klan Uchiha. Ada banyak catatan mengenai benda-benda pusaka milik kami. Coba kaucari," kata Sasuke seraya meletakkan buku yang lumayan berat itu di lantai.

Sakura menggeser buku bersampul hitam itu agar semakin mendekat padanya, lalu membuka halamannya dengan asal. Entah keajaiban atau hanya kebetulan, Sakura langsung menemukan lukisan gelang yang sangat mirip dengan yang dipakainya; berwarna merah dan terdapat corak delapan _tomoe_ mengelilingi gelang tersebut.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakura langsung membaca paragraf pertama di samping lukisan itu dengan keras—agar Sasuke juga dapat mendengarnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat mengetahui fakta-fakta mengenai gelang yang kini melingkari tangannya itu.

Sakura menemukan kalimat yang berisi tentang peringatan untuk membaca buku petunjuknya sebelum memakai gelang yang dimaksud. Karena ketika gelang itu terpakai maka tidak akan bisa terlepas sebelum kedelapan _tomoe_ yang berada di gelang itu menghilang.

Gelang tersebut juga termasuk senjata ninja dari klan Uchiha. Ketika menggunakannya maka gelang itu secara otomatis akan menyerap _chakra_ si pengguna. Sedangkan kedelapan _tomoe_ sendiri merupakan simbol _jutsu_ ninja yang biasa digunakan untuk bertarung. Setiap _tomoe_ memiliki fungsi yang berbeda-beda.

Ketika kedelapan _tomoe_ itu menghilang, maka secara otomatis gelang tersebut akan bisa dilepaskan. Ketika si pengguna gelang kehabisan _chakra_, maka satu _tomoe_ yang berfungsi atau digunakan saat itu akan menghilang.

"Jadi, ini akan semakin sulit," ujar Sakura frustrasi. Tangannya bergerak meraih kepala dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa gelang yang diberikan oleh Nenek Kucing akan berakibat separah itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Sakura tersadar bahwa dia tidak sendiri, lalu menatap Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan tenang di hadapannya. Sepasang mata sehitam batu oniks miliknya menatap lurus ke dalam _emerald _Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit kehilangan resahnya, tergantikan oleh rasa gugup yang sangat jelas dan mendadak. Ya ampun, apakah Sasuke sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Sakura sejak tadi?

'_Tidak_! _Tidak_! _Jangan terlalu percaya diri_, _Sakura_!' seru Sakura dalam hati seraya memejamkan mata dengan rapat.

"Apa di situ tertulis bahwa gelang yang kaupakai tidak bisa dihancurkan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada tulisan semacam itu di sini."

"Berarti gelang ini bisa dihancurkan. Kemarikan tanganmu!" perintah Sasuke.

Sakura menurut dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang memakai gelang. Namun ketika Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura, gadis itu tersentak. Seperti ada suatu getaran dalam tubuhnya yang tidak bisa diartikan apa itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja cahaya merah yang terangnya sama seperti sebelumnya kembali muncul. Lalu kejadiannya begitu cepat saat Sakura lagi-lagi menghilang dan muncul di tempat lain.

Suara gedebuk sangat keras terdengar saat punggung Sakura membentur sesuatu. Rasanya sangat sesak, namun tidak seperti sebelumnya yang posisinya tengkurap, kali ini dia berdiri.

Gadis ayu itu sempat mengira bahwa dia telah kembali ke kamarnya. Namun saat Sakura membuka mata, betapa terkejutnya gadis itu karena ternyata Sasuke juga ada dengannya, bahkan tubuh kekar laki-laki yang sudah menginjak usia dewasa itu tengah menghimpit tubuhnya ke dinding. Kepala bagian depannya sendiri juga terbentur dinding di belakang Sakura.

"Di mana ini? Sempit sekali," erang Sasuke kesal seraya memperbaiki posisinya.

Sakura tidak bisa menjawab. Lidahnya kelu dan tubuhnya gemetar. Bahkan telinga gadis itu bisa menangkap degupan jantungnya sendiri saking gugupnya. Rupanya dia baru tersadar akan sesuatu yang sangat tabu.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri merasa sangat aneh ketika melihat mata Sakura yang melebar seakan melihat hantu. Bisa dia rasakan bahwa tubuh Sakura mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari pori-porinya. Wajah Sakura pun pucat.

"Sasuke-_kun_... K-kau, maksudku, kita...," kalimat Sakura terhenti, membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya penuh tanya. Sakura menarik napas sejenak untuk menenangkan diri dan melanjutkan, "K-kita ... seperti aku beberapa waktu lalu!" Sakura sedikit berteriak dan memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke tersadar, lalu menatap bahu telanjang Sakura dan tubuhnya. Kini pemuda itu mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasakan keringat dingin gadis di depannya. Kulitnya dan kulit Sakura, bersentuhan, tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Jangan melihat!" Bungsu Uchiha itu mundur seraya tangannya menutupi mata Sakura. Wajahnya panik, lalu memantau ruangan sempit yang dihuninya dengan tiba-tiba tersebut, mempelajarinya. Mungkin saja dia mengenal di mana tempat ini.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, hah? Aku juga perlu menutup matamu, tahu!" bentak Sakura. Tangannya dengan cepat mengelilingi dadanya, dan memutar tubuhnya ke samping melindungi tubuhnya sebisanya dari pandangan Sasuke. Meskipun dia mencintai laki-laki itu, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya adalah benda berharganya yang harus dijaga.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan protes dari Sakura. Dia tetap memantau apa saja yang bisa dikenalinya. Ruangan ini adalah sebuah toilet yang sangat sempit. Ruangannya memang didesain hanya untuk satu orang—meskipun muat jika ada dua orang seperti sekarang ini. Beberapa langkah setelah pintu, langsung ada toilet duduk. Benar-benar ruangan yang terbatas.

"Jika tebakanku benar, kita sedang berada di toilet umum Konoha," jelas Sasuke. Tangannya senantiasa melekat pada mata Sakura. Sementara dia sendiri, sempat mencuri pandang pada tubuh mungil polos di hadapannya dan cepat-cepat melirik hal lain. Mati-matian dia menahan rasa panas yang menjalari wajahnya.

Demi apa pun! Sasuke benar-benar berjuang saat ini. Semua lelaki normal pasti akan menaikturunkan jakunnya saat melihat gadis yang begitu menarik tidak mengenakan apa pun untuk menutup tubuhnya. Dan parahnya lagi, tepat di hadapannya, di tempat sepi.

Sementara itu, Sakura tidak menjawab apa-apa, namun tubuhnya benar-benar tegang setelah mendengar pemberitahuan dari Sasuke di mana mereka berada.

Dapat dipahami bahwa gelang itu bisa memindahkan si Pengguna dan siapa pun yang disentuhnya ke tempat yang ingin dituju si Pengguna dalam angan-angan atau benaknya. Singkatnya, seperti _sharingan_ yang dimiliki Obito dan Kakashi, maupun pemilik mata ajaib itu lainnya.

Namun tidak sesempurna _sharingan_, gelang yang dipakai Sakura memiliki kelemahan. Kelemahannya adalah ketika tubuh pengguna berpindah, maka pakaiannya tidak bisa ikut berpindah. Hanya makhluk hidup yang disentuhnyalah yang dapat mengikuti ke mana pun imajinasi Sakura inginkan.

Ya ampun... sebelumnya Sakura memikirkan ingin memeluk Sasuke dan tiba-tiba saja dia benar-benar berada di pelukan pemuda itu.

Lalu tadi, Sakura berfantasi ingin _melakukannya_ dengan Sasuke saat lengannya bersentuhan dengan pemuda itu di sebuah tempat yang ingin ditujunya, dan tanpa dia duga hal itu benar-benar terkabul. Ya, memang dia ingin menjaga kesuciannya. Tapi untuk gadis seumurannya, wajar bukan jika tiba-tiba dia memiliki pemikiran liar itu?

"Sakura, pikirkan kamarku!" perintah Sasuke saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar ada suara langkah kaki dari luar.

Sakura tidak merespons, namun dia menuruti perintah Sasuke. Coba dibayangkannya kamar pemuda itu. Namun dia heran karena ternyata dia tidak merasakan efek apa pun dari kekuatan gelangnya setelah beberapa detik. Malahan—entah karena apa—gadis berambut merah muda itu merasa tenaganya semakin waktu semakin terkuras.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke memastikan.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa!" teriak Sakura panik.

Dalam keadaan panik begitu, tiba-tiba saja suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Bukan pintu dari ruangan lain melainkan pintu ruangan yang kini ditempati Sakura dan Sasuke. Lagipula, itu adalah toilet tunggal.

"Apa ada orang, di dalam?" tanya seseorang dari luar.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sasuke memerhatikan apakah pintu tersebut terkunci atau tidak. Jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang saat dilihatnya pintu tidak terkunci.

Tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sakura, dia bergerak dengan sangat pelan dan mengunci pintu. Akan sangat gawat jika orang lain menemukannya berduaan dengan seorang gadis tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya.

Selesai dengan kegiatan kecilnya, Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura, lalu dengan sedikit ragu melepaskan tangannya pada gadis itu. Mata Sakura masih terpejam rapat, sepertinya dia enggan menatap lawan bicaranya.

Sama seperti Sasuke, pipi Sakura pun merona hebat. Keringat membanjiri tubuh indahnya.

Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan... Ekspresi mantan rekan satu timnya tersebut benar-benar membuat gairah Sasuke naik. Apa yang harus dia lakukan agar tidak hilang kendali?

"Sakura," bisik Sasuke. "Karena kau sudah menggunakan fungsi salah satu _tomoe_ dari gelang dua kali, maka sebagian besar _chakra_-mu sudah terhisap ke dalam gelang itu," jelasnya masih dengan bisikan.

Sakura tidak merespons, tidak tahu ingin merespons apa.

"Hey, Siapa pun! Cepatlah keluar! Aku pun ingin menggunakan kamar mandi ini," suara dari luar tadi kembali terdengar.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Dia seperti mengenal suara menyebalkan itu. Kenapa orang itu menggunakan toilet umum di malam hari begini? Apa dia tidak memiliki toilet di rumahnya? Dasar!

Merasa dia benar-benar terpojok dan hampir kehabisan akal, Sasuke menggigit ibu jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Tangannya membentuk beberapa segel lalu menghentakkannya di lantai dengan keras.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul asap yang sangat tebal diikuti oleh seekor ular raksasa yang juga tiba-tiba muncul.

Kepala ular itu menjulur ke atas dan menghancurkan atap toilet lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam mulut ular tersebut dengan menarik tangan Sakura.

Ular yang di-_summon_ Sasuke menghilang setelahnya dan muncul lagi di sekitar mansion Uchiha. Ular itu membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan keduanya dalam keadaan berlumuran lendir lengket yang menjijikan.

Sebelum benar-benar bergerak, Sasuke memantau keadaan sekitar—memeriksa apakah keadaan benar-benar sepi. Saat yakin bahwa di sekelilingnya sama sekali tidak ada siapa-siapa, Sasuke pun segera membopong tubuh Sakura yang semakin lama semakin lemah untuk masuk ke rumahnya dengan sangat cepat.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Sasuke membawa tubuh yang diangkatnya ke kamar mandi, lalu meletakkannya ke dalam bak mandi berbahan kayu. Dia mendesah seraya menyisir rambut bagian depan dengan jarinya. Dipandanginya wajah Sakura dengan intens. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya tampak sangat kelelahan.

Lelaki itu lalu berjalan ke arah pintu di mana ada handuk yang menggantung di paku. Dia melilitkan handuk di tubuh bagian bawahnya dan kembali mendekati bak mandi, duduk di dindingnya. Tangannya bergerak, menyalakan air keran dengan pelan agar tidak mengejutkan Sakura.

Sekali lagi, dia memerhatikan tubuh Sakura dengan sedikit segan. Bahunya putih mulus, tanpa cela. Dadanya tidak terlalu besar, namun tetap saja, melihatnya mampu membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi harus menahan napas. Untuk perutnya, meskipun ada sedikit lemak namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi keindahan gadis itu.

Sedikit hilang kendali, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh bahu mulus milik Sakura. Hati dan pikirannya bergejolak, ingin sekali menyentuh setiap jengkal permukaan kulit gadis itu.

Merasa ada yang mengganggu lelapnya, Sakura pun mulai tersadar. Dilihatnya mata Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya. Rahang laki-laki itu keras, seperti menahan sesuatu. Namun wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura memanggil, ada nada tanya di dalamnya.

Mendengar panggilan lemah itu, Sasuke mendekat, dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba dia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura, membuat gadis itu terkejut dan serta merta membelalakkan matanya.

Sasuke sendiri pun sebenarnya merasa sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Dia yakin tidak ada yang merasukinya. Dia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan gejolaknya.

Namun ternyata, lelaki berdarah Uchiha itu tidak sanggup. Dia lelaki normal, yang bahkan tanpa **perasaan** pun, pasti memiliki gairah pada lawan jenis.

Masih dalam rasa keterkejutannya—juga bibir Sasuke yang masih menyentuhnya—membuat Sakura mengingat perkataan Nenek Kucing siang tadi.

'_Gelang itu bisa mendekatkanmu dengan Sasuke dan mengetahui apa saja yang disembunyikannya_.' Suara itu menggema keras dalam ingatan Sakura.

Gadis Musim Semi itu memang belum tahu semua yang selalu disembunyikan Sasuke, rahasianya. Baik perasaan maupun keinginannya. Namun malam ini, ada satu hal yang dia tahu. Bahwa lelaki itu ... dia normal. Dia memiliki kemesuman seperti pemuda seumurannya pada umumnya.

Akhirnya, tanpa Sakura maupun Sasuke ketahui, satu dari tujuh _tomoe_ menghilang; satu keanehan dan kejanggalan berakhir. Tapi ingatlah, bahwa masih ada tujuh _tomoe_ lain yang menunggu mereka.

Entah seperti kalimat Nenek Kucing yang mengatakan gelang itu akan mendekatkan mereka, atau malah ... sebaliknya?

Sakura tidak berharap begitu. Semoga saja.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lanjut atau berhenti?

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau baca. Review dan kongkritnya ditunggu.


End file.
